Fallinel
Warning: Spoilers up to Revelations and Revivifications Fallinel is an island off the eastern coast of Spyre and home to many High Elves. Episodes * Fallinel * The Dangerous Mind of Aelwen Abernant * Revelations and Revivifications Locations Calethriel Tower Elven government building where Adaine and Aelwen were held captive. The vault on the first floor held a lot of Arianwyn's research, as well as Fandrangor, the elven sword crafted by Telemine that Fabian now uses. Large magical pylons protected the tower, forming something of an alarm system as well as a way to make magical effects permanent within it. This is what kept the rotating orbs that the prisoners were kept in active and kept up other security measures. Calethriel Tower was destroyed in the Jailbreak of Adaine and Aelwyn, when Fig destroyed a gem that appeared to be holding it together. Kei Lumennura A place overseen by Fabian's grandfather Telemine where elves are sent to spend their teenage years, when they have too many hormones and the other elves don't want to deal with them. The older elves attempt to control them with magical grapes, but Hallariel admits that this does not work at all. They have giant mushrooms that you can sleep on, women who dance in archways, many antlered deer, and 80,000 thread-count sheets that feel like cream and can put out fires. Characters Anguin Abernant Adaine's father, who works for the Court of Stars, and imprisons Adaine and tries to force her to work with them. He had also been holding his other daughter, Aelwen, prisoner for around 5 months at the time. He is thought to have died in the jailbreak at Calethriel Tower. Aelwen Abernant Held prisoner by the Court of Stars for 5 months, tortured and not allowed to trance. She was rescued by Adaine and went back with them to Kei Lumennura, and began to apologise for some of the hurt she had caused. After this, her mind was restored to a copy she had made before she was taken and she escaped with the imprisoned Gorthalax to join her mother and Kalina. Kir White gowned Member of the Court of Stars who worked with Anguin Abernant at Calethriel Tower, and aided in the capture and imprisonment of Aelwen and Adaine before being banished by Kristen in The Dangerous Mind of Aelwen Abernant Telemine Lumenelda Fabian's Grandfather, who watches over Kei Lumennura and attempts to keep the elf teens that have been banished there under some sort of control. Vanleliel One of Fabians aunts who lives in Kei Lumennura. She tried to heal Fabian of pneumonia by singing at him, and when it didn't work she turned into starlight and vanished. Telemine thought he had seen her do that before and that she would probably be back, but her status is currently unknown. Fathethriel One of the elf teens in Kei Lumennura, who had a one night stand with Ragh. Became Fig's greatest enemy after tricking her and allowing Aelwen to escape with Gorthalax.Category:Locations Category:Fantasy High